pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru Tenshi
Haru Tenshi '(春天使) is the second and main original character by Mitsuki Kisaragi-San. Her preferred brand are 'Rosette Jewel♥Heart and her image color is red. Appearance Haru has long brown hair which she ties up into a pony tail and light red eyes. Despite personality she is a valedictorian and prodigy in the Middle School level. Personality She is the Happy Go Lucky type always cheering people up no matter who they are. She is a valedictorian at Paprika Private Academy's Primary level. She always ends her sentences with "Taiyo". Story Haru was born in Parajuku, with her parents saying her birth was "blessed by the angel". Haru had no problems in her life, but as a child she would determine her luck by the sun. Once Mitsuki decided to go back to Europara, Solar Moon was put on a hiatus. Moona believes Haru could start doing a solo carrer until Mitsuki returns. Doing a solo carrer would boost Solar Moon's popularity. Haru had a time in her solo carrer when Solar Moon's Fans were getting tired of just the "Sun". Haru then preformed "Love Friend Style" for her fans to cheer up. She was able to preform a deluxe change which resulted for Tenshi to try to get Haru on her side. Haru declined the offer due to Nana warning her. Idol Info *Rank: Top Class, Charismatic Idol *Solo or Unit: Unit *Deluxe Change: Yes *Prism Jump Chain: 8 jumps *Prism Live: Guitar Units *'Solar Moon' - This the sub-unit Haru is currently in. This unit is formed with Mitsuki Kisaragi. This Unit comes from Galaxy✰Hope. This unit is now popular in America, Some parts of Europara,and several parts in Japan. This unit is was on a Hiatus until Mitsuki returned to Japan. *'Galaxy✰Hope' - She formed a unit with Mitsuki, Ryusei, Suisei, and Zora. This is used for competitions only, but they always seem to be with each other. Significant Coords *Sunny Day Angel Coord *Ultimate Sunshine Coord *Summer Beach Pastel Coord *Sunny Start Coord *Sea Coral Reflection Coord *Ultimate Starlight Coord Haru's Lives *'Mitsuki and Haru's Debut Live' *'Haru's First Solo Live!' *'Haru's Ocean Miracle Live!' *'Haru's Deluxe Change Live!' *'Haru's Start Line Live!' *'Haru's Lucky Live!' *'Haru's Present For You Live!' *'Haru's Birthday Live!' Relationships *'Mitsuki Kisaragi' - They made a unit together called "Solar Moon". They hangout with each other everyday at Paprika Private Academy, Pripara Academy and PriPara. Said to have a very strong relationship with each other. Due to Solar Moon's Hiatus, Haru barely talks to Mitsuki. *'Ryusei Sena '- When Haru first met Ryusei she was shocked that Ryusei was a guy. After some explaining, Haru understood in the end. *'Suisei Sena '- Haru doesn't really like Suisei that much, due to Suisei underestimating her. *'Zora '- Like Suisei, Zora underestimates Haru and her smartness. Haru gets annoyed because she is a valedictorian. *'Nana Shirogane '- When they meet Haru and Nana developed a close bond with each other. Nana calls Haru Onee-Chan. Despite being the same age as each other, Nana is half of Haru's size. *'Haruka Shirogane '- When Haru was lonely during the time Mitsuki was gone Haruka came to cheer Haru up. Haruka invited Haru to stay with COLOR until Mitsuki Returns. Haru is closest with Haruka out of all the members of COLOR,this is shown when Haru said she will always cheer Haruka up when she is sad *'Hanako Inoue '- These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns. Haru enjoys Hanako's company when together. *'Hibiki Shikyoin - '''Hibiki thinks she is nice, but a big problem is that Haru uses sentence enders (Gobi). They're nonetheless roomates until Mitsuki returns. For some strange reason, whenever Haru does Gobi, Hibiki has a cup of tea... *'Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin '- These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns. Haru can relate with Hilulu and the things Hilulu does. *'Falulu Vocaldoll '- These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns. When they first meet they were like Laala and Falulu from episode 17 of PriPara. *'Nijiru Bokerdole '- When ever Haru is trying to do something privately you can expect the Nijidiot to be spying on her... *'Kazumi Hikawa '- They snapped Friends Ticket with each other. Whenever they meet they always talk to each other. *'Hime Shiratenshi' - Kazumi introduced Haru to Hime and they snapped friend tickets with each other. Whenever they meet they talk to each other. *'Laura Hasegawa '- Laura and Haru tend to meet at random times. Haru loves Laura's bright and cheerful personalities. *'Seto Vessalius '- Whenever Haru meets with Laura, Seto is always with her. Haru enjoys ending Seto's name with "tan", not knowing that Seto doesn't like it. Seto taught Solar Moon what a radient live was and they were able to preform it... Etymology '''Haru' is the Japanese word for spring. Tenshi is the Japanese word for Angel. Trivia *This character's design was made by Xesc13primero. *Her full name means "Spring Angel". *She shares part of her surname with Hime Shiratenshi. *Haru skipped 2 grades. *She is jealous on how Mitsuki looks like a model. *She is a gobi, she uses taiyo at the end of every sentence. *Despite appearance and personallity, Haru is a Valedictorian. *10 and 4, the dates of her birthday mean Angel (Tenshi) in Japanese. **She shares this birthdate with Mikan. *Haru shares her voice actress with Mikan Shiratama. *Despite using gobi, Haru is a lovely type idol. *Haru has mentioned a crush that she had when in primary school... **Zora later found out who the crush was... Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Original Characters Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Student Category:Idols Category:Lovely Idol Category:Rosette Jewel♥Heart User Category:Solar Moon Category:ParaPrincess Category:Deluxe Change